Liberation Through You
by kami-chan1
Summary: Ken's often viewed as a klutz, a hothead and oftentimes a little slow. But, what if it was an act? How long can he hold it when he sees his ideal, Ran, start to fall apart? (rating tentative) ~Chp 3 up, Our seraph is back, are his endeavors worth it?
1. Prologue: Dried White Roses Part I

Alright... before you read this and decide it sucks horribly, there's something interesting I'd thought you'd like to know. Once upon a time, kami-chan went through mid-term week, had up to four, maybe five tests a day. Her evil, evil school assigns collateral projects at the same time that were 10% of her entire grade. And kami-chan was stressed and eventually was very depressed to as have crying fits and prolounged periods of not eating or sleeping. ^^;; So stupidly enough, she picked up her old latin notebook and just started writing and writing and writing. 

Yeah, and since then, I could only sorta continue this story when I was feeling down and stressed. Happy and bouncy had to be quashed to write this. Weird, huh? It probably sucks. *repeatedly bangs head* Please forgive meeee *hides* 

Standard Disclaimer: 

Ken: *holds her down* SAY IT! SAY IIIIT!

kami: Noooo! I won't say it! It's not fair! Weiß belongs to meeeee!! MIIIINE!!

Ran: *holds katana to kami's throat* Say. It. 

kami: ;_; *hangs head* Weiß Kreuz is property of Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß. They do not belong to me, BUT IF I STEAL THE RIGHTS--

Ran: *digs katana a little deeper, drawing blood*

kami: O_O Okay, I'll shut up now.

Ken: Yeah, he has a way of getting people to do that...

Misc: Shounen-ai, yaoi? Maybe much, much later. Erm, I know the pairing involves Ken and Ran, in what order though, I don't know. Still, if relationships between two guys disgusts you or overall makes you squeamish, number 1: GROW UP!! And number 2: you see the little 'x' in the corner? Leave, no one made you come here, don't you dare flame me, or any other other writer about it. I'm sick and tired of having my other colleagues flamed because certain people disagree and can't leave well enough alone.

BTW, _this denotes thought,_ and only with the exception of the prolouge and a few parts, _'this denotes a voice, who that voice is, is entirely up to you'_ *This denotes emphasis*

Liberation Through You - by kamibukurosama

~ Prolouge ~

Alone in the nothingness, the seraph stood.

Golden olive skin, earthen dark hair, sculpted body, silver wings, and a simple tunic of godly silks and threads.

And brown eyes, Cimmerian eyes. 

The seraph was bound in a beautiful intricate chain. It crossed the celestial body and restrained the wings.

It was a rule, no... a decree that seraphs could only smile. They couldn't make any other face except for one with no emotion at all. They weren't allowed to speak either. Apparently, heaven was grossly overrated.

The seraph stood, weakly fighting the bonds that would never disappear. 

__

Release me... it pleaded voicelessly. The dark eyes were full of pain, suffering, sorrow and great burden. Other than that, its face and body hid the beseech. 

__

'No...'

Why?

'It is your destiny. It is your destiny alone that is the foundation of many others...'

I don't want it to... release me... please... 

__

'Your needs are not important. Theirs are... '

__

Why? Why must that be so? Why do my feelings heed no bearing on the matter? 

__

'Would you rather sacrifice so many others for yours alone? Would you like it if everyone else disappeared and suffering all for the appeasement of your one soul? '

__

...No! I just...

'You cannot escape. It is your destiny.'

I cannot continue! The burden is too much. I beg you, release me now from my fate before I fail... for their sakes... and... for mine...

'There is no room for failure. You will succeed at all costs.'

Please... don't...

A single crystalline tear rolled down a bronzed cheek, its face frozen in an emotionless trance, but the dark eyes betrayed everything he felt. 

__

'It is your destiny to bear the sufferings of others. It is your obligation to lift the burden and to put it upon your own shoulders. The burden is yours forever to keep. Yours and only yours...'

The seraph twisted its face into one of pure terror and screamed, the heavenly body writhing and straining against the bonds. Its silver wings thrashed against the chains, yearning to be allowed to spread.

~

Somewhere in Tokyo, Hidaka Ken was replanting the flowers. The gentians were hardy flowers, and therefore were forced to the back of the store away from the sun. Outside, to receive the most diligent attention and care were transplanted the more sick and fragile flowers, but also the supposedly more beautiful flowers. Gentians were forced to withstand the darkness and chill of the inner store.

They could take it, but only to a point. 

Ken wiped away a single tear, clueless and confused as to why it even fell in the first place.

*bangs head* Yeah, so that's all for now. Gimmie some time and I'll scratch out the rest. And please don't go about inquiring about my sanity, I am fine (*cackles* the world will be MIIINE!!). This was actually written at the end of last year in the back of my latin notebook! Oooo! _Quid non sentit amor?_, or _What does love not see?_

So you're going to leave me nice, constructive reviews, riiight? Pwease? Look! *dangles Ran's leather thong*

Ran: O_O;; *hisses* Give that back!

Ken: ;_; *sniffles* Comon, Rannie! I wanted to see you in those tonight!

kami: XD *chibifies and runs around, waving the little piece of leather* 

Ran: NOT HELPING! *runs after her, swinging katana*

Thankies! ^___^


	2. Chapter One

Oooo, woooow, you people are actually enjoying this? Please, drugs and booze aren't healthy for you, because that can really be the only way you're liking this ^_~ (j/k) I want to thank all sooo much for your support and I hope this installment doesn't scare you away! So thank you: Pocky King Windy (oniichan! bah, so you caught me, now whatcha gonna do, huh? XD), Misura (^__^ lookie, I made time!), CherubKatan (COMON, you KNOW that isn't the only leather thong Rannie owns! ^_~), LittleIsa (*bounces* hmm, actually, I don't know myself where it's going ^^;;;), Carter Tachikawa (yooo! Happy to see that you're taking time to hurt god as well), Jenken (aiyaa! *tries to walk with you attached to leg), windigo.56 (why, thank you! ^^), Atsureki (*smirk* seeee? you should update too! And Rannie won't be getting his thong back anytime soon), Heather (yeah, it does help, ne?), hyperventilator (Gentians are pretty flowers, ne? *dangles thong some more), and Olivia (^__^ no more waiting then) 

Standard Disclaimer: 

Ken: Will you please stop moping about it already?

kami: But... IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT TO OWN WEIß!!

Ran: *cough* But? *glares at kami*

kami: Yesyes, they're Koyasu Takehito's and Project Weiß's. *siigh*

Ran: *puts arm around Ken*

Ken: Yeah, the world isn't fair, huh?

kami: ;______;

Misc: Shounen-ai/yaoi in later chapters, clean stuff here. No pairings YET but if you know me, you know what the pairing and in what order it'll most likely be (yes, I'm THAT predictable). I loved the reviews, but flames to myself or any other writer are unacceptible and a waste of our time and yours. Oh! I never said when this fic takes place, hmm... after the original TV series, but before the dramas. Aya-chan isn't around, let's say she's abroad studying. 

BTW, _this denotes thought,_ and only with the exception of the prologue and a few parts, _'this denotes a voice, who that voice is, is entirely up to you'_ *This denotes emphasis*

Liberation Through You - by kamibukurosama

The mission was a successful one, but by all means not a simple one. Numerous gory murders later, the four Weiß members arrived home just before daybreak. All four were in particularly bad moods. They were drenched in more blood than necessary, even though a speck of blood not their own on them was really more than necessary for anyone. What made things worse, Omi had the opening shift at the flower shoppe and Yohji and Aya weren't pleasant or even safe to be around with when angry. 

The other three trekked to their rooms for their precious few hours of rest after cleaning themselves up. Ken, having the morning shift as well, lingered for a bit in the shower. 

He stood in the stall, watching with a morbid fascination as ruddy-colored water trickled down his body and down the drain. Was that blood the only proof that those people he killed, once lived? Was that all that was left once you were gone? Something to be washed away so nonchalantly? No, but it sure seemed that way to Ken.

He put tanned hands under the running water and it took a few minutes for the water to rinse off clear. If only the turmoil and great sadness he felt inside washed off so easily! If only it took water, soap and a little scrubbing and simply washed down the drain, never to be thought of again! Ken, unfortunately, was not that lucky, nor were his comrades. 

Ken could be viewed as the greatest person on Earth for smiling all the time and bringing others happiness before worrying about his own. Or he could be called a fool for not confiding in anyone to help him cope with his problems,letting them build up... _Whatever..._ He knew he was a fool but would continue to smile anyway. 

Ken's opening shift was with Omi. Omi was almost always in high spirits, but last night's mission seemed especially hard on everyone. It was so strange to see the normally cheerful boy so quiet! His normally sparkling cerulean eyes were dark and troubled. This just wouldn't do for Ken. 

"Ne, Omi. I hear the ice cream shoppe down the street is looking for testers for new flavors! You want to try it?" asked Ken, putting on a bright smile. 

"I guess..." Omi shrugged, obviously not too enthusiastic. 

Trying a bit harder to cheer the kid up, "Com'on! It'll be fun! I hear they're currently testing out vegetable flavors!" 

Omi made a scrunched-up face then smiled. "There's no point in going with you. You'd chicken out before you'd taste them yourself, Ken-kun!"

Ken felt his face turn red, flustered at having been somewhat insulted. But he was glad knowing he could help Omi forget, if at least temporarily, the horrible nightlife they all lived. "Oh yeah? I dare you! And if you try it first, I'll double the portion you tasted!" Ken inwardly winced, knowing he hated the notion of brussel sprout ice cream. Omi amusedly shook his head at poor Ken-kun that never thought ahead and always got himself into trouble. The blonde laughed. "All right Ken-kun, you're on! And I've heard good things about the eggplant ice cream. Look! It's lunch break!" he proceeded to drag Ken out of the store and flipped the sign to 'closed'. "Let's go!"

"Sure!" _Good Omi, I rather you worry about ice cream flavors then..._

"Dare you to try the celery, Omi," he laughed out as he ran with Omi down the block. Omi stopped short in his tracks and looked straight up at Ken's face. Omi smiled... one of his regular smiles, bright blue eyes full of cheer and life, and gratitude. "Lemme think about it Ken-kun, hmm... NO!"

~

For the rest of the day, Ken mostly stayed in bed nursing an upset stomach. Omi had decided to be courageous and try every new flavor (minus the celery). Ken had a hard time not running to the bathroom after every taste. _SPINACH! What were they thinking?!_

Aya and Yohji's afternoon shift was quite a busy one and Ken had promised that he'd help with the closing. Early that evening, he went downstairs to the flower shop, keeping his word.

Both men were in the same condition Omi was in that morning. Distant and cold... well, at least for Yohji that wasn't normal. Yohji was the life of the party but today he seemed to snap at anyone that so much as breathed on his frayed nerves. 

The three men cleaned the store in silence. Aya was organizing the orders for arrangements and working on the accounts. Ken brought in the outside displays while Yohji swept. Willing his rebellious stomach down, Ken tried for some idle conversation.

"So, how are we on gathering every pretty legal girl's number in Japan?" asked Ken.

Yohji glared, "What the fuck Ken, are you calling me a pimp?"

__

Meep, okaaaaay... Ken blushed, "N-no! But... I thought you said that was a compliment?"

"Keep going, Ken. That hole you're digging yourself might accommodate that fat head of yours," spat out Yohji.

Swallowing a very clever comeback line, Ken tried again. "No, really. Omi told me about that girl that came in and returned the request for a date. Say! You know that new raver's club downtown that just opened?" _Com'on fishie, take the bait_.

"Yeah, the club not even *I* can get an invite to? Psh, you're saying you could get me in?" asked Yohji, emerald eyes showing a sign of hope. 

__

Oh god, I spent forever pulling strings so I could go... "Erm, yeah. This friend of mine at soccer told me he wouldn't be able to go and gave me two invites. Want them?" he lied. Ken was a regular at bars and clubs and was actually known in the community under a pseudomyn. Even for him, those passes were not easy to come by and it would take him a while to find those again. None of the others knew that Ken was possibly worse than Yohji in the field of going out to get drunk and wasted. Ken at the time found a new respect for Yohji in a weird way. Alcohol did indeed make you forget your problems, even if temporarily. But he just wasn't stupid enough to do it regularly and wasn't as conspicuous about it as the resident playboy. Who knew all that 'clumsiness' was all an act?

Yohji's eyes lightened up, "Oh my god, Ken, you're serious?"

"Yeah... yup! You just got lucky I guess..." he said, pulling two invites from his pocket.

Yohji seemed back to his old self, waggling his eyebrows. "Oh Kenken, whether or not I get lucky remains to be seen, but when I do tonight, I'll dedicate it to you." He flashed a smile, dropped the broom and patted Ken's head as he ran for the stairs to his room. "Thanks a bunch, Kenken! I owe you one!"

__

Damnit, *I* wanted those! "No, you don't. Enjoy yourself, Yohji."

*bangs head* Okay, that came out a little weird, I really need to get my thoughts in order. In the next chapter, you'll see the pairing come in, so hopefully I won't keep you waiting too long. *bows repeatedly* Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!!! 

Ran: *waving katana* GIVE IT BACK! *chases after kami who still has possession of a certain leather thong*

kami: XD *runs around in circles and lures Ran to a certain spot*

Ran: *@ spot* ... *feels soft dirt and suddenly falls into a giant hole* X_x

Ken: *shrugs* Well, it's not like that's the only one he has... even on him right now...

kami: WEALLY?! *runs and sits in front of Ken*

Ken: ^__^ *begins to tell wonderful kinky stories*

kami: XD

Ran: ...*looks around* I guess this makes a nice grave as any... -.-;;

kami: NOT BEFORE I GET TO SEE THAT G-STRING!

Ran: > 

Review pwease! *giant chibi eyes*


	3. Chapter Two

Fweeeee! (see? corruption! O_O) Lotsa pretty reviews!! Me so happy!! Thanks soo much to: CherubKatan (What? Are you crazy? ONLY thongs?! Sweetie, expand your horizons please! XD *cackles*), LittleIsa (Yes, Yohji has PMS... but we still love Ken!), Carter Tachikawa (YES!! G-strings are wonderful! *hears Ran bash in his head somewhere in the far distance*), Chieru (Yes, we always see Ken clumsy, somewhat stupid, but always giving. I wanted to highlight that part of him most), Pocky King Windy (Chicken out? Fine, scarfing pocky is good too! O_O *whacks Yohji for hurting onii-chan* Lemon? *looks around* where? you writing one? ^_~), Shime (Yeah, I know they're short, I'll try to make 'em longer, but expect short chapters too, sworry... ;_;), Astralkitten (Yeah! ^^ This is the kind of Ken I love seeing best too, he's soo sweeet!), Atsureki (oh really? *yaoi grin* enlighten me then as how Ken can cheer up Rannie...), Misura (Redbean ice cream is goood! XD), and Dreamwriter613 (look! I wrote more! ^^)

Standard Disclaimer: 

kami: REALLY. What is the harm in me owning Weiß? Or any other fan owning them for that matter?

Ken: ... *clutches to Ran for dear life*

Ran: *twitches uncontrollably*

Ken: NOT HAPPENING!!

Ran: We are the property of Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß.;

Ken: *COUGH* No, Ran, you're MY property! *rawr*

Ran: ... *grabs Ken and runs far far away...*

kami: *left standing in the dust* T__T Not fair... *sniffles* 

Misc: Shounen-ai, yaoi-implications for this chapter! AHA! See, in my happy-yaoi mind, I want to make this fic KenxRan but I didn't know if this fic fit that criteria, etc, etc. But for now, that is the pairing. *hears cheers* ^___^ I'm sorry if there are any spelling mistakes as MS Word corrupts my comp and anything I try to download shuts off my comp. Please forgive me! *bows* Like I mentioned, this takes place after the OAVs but before the dramas. OOC-ness a bit on Ran's part I guess. No flames please!! 

BTW, _this denotes thought,_ and only with the exception of the prolouge and a few parts, _'this denotes a voice, who that voice is, is entirely up to you'_ *This denotes emphasis*

Liberation Through You - by kamibukurosama

__

Okay, he took a deep breath mentally, _two down, one to go..._ Ken's gaze shifted to his last teammate and barely suppressed his wince. Aya would definitely prove to be a challenge. Aya caught Ken's gaze and returned it with a cold stare that seemed to freeze Ken to his spot. 

"...What." Unfortunately, Ken wouldn't be blessed today with hearing more than a very select, few choice monosyllabic words from Aya. Before he got off track and started to wonder what exactly made Aya like this constantly, he had to think of an excuse to reply to Aya's blunt inquiry. 

"Um... I, err... Anou..." _Great! Fucking great! Damnit, I'm supposed to be good at lying! I've only done it for God knows how many years now!_, he inwardly scowled. 

"*What,* Ken?" Maybe it was indeed Ken's lucky day. Aya actually said his name. _Shit! Com'on Hidaka, you ass, THINK!_

"Iie! It's nothing! It's just... your hair..." If Ken had an invisible third arm, he was positively sure that he would be using it to smack his head now. Aya looked smugly entertained. He folded his arms and waited to see what wonderful thing Ken would come up with. 

"Yeah... it reminded me of my favorite sweatshirt... the red one! And that I promised myself that today I'd clean up my apartment because I lost it somewhere in there! Sooo... I'd best be on my waaay..." he breathed out, carefully inching his way backwards to the stairs. Aya merely lifted a slender eyebrow and looked like he was about to say something cold, something Aya would always say. 

"Oh... yes. That would be to your benefit if that truly was your favorite sweatshirt, Ken," he said in a soft voice. 

Ken was stunned. It wasn't a compliment exactly, but it wasn't an insult, biting comment, bitter, or cold at all. It seemed that even Aya was surprised at what came out of his own mouth, as his violet eyes widened in mild confusion. 

"It is most likely a horrendous pigsty in there as well..."

__

Whew! I'd never though I'd *want* to hear Aya say that! He didn't hang around to try and talk back because he knew he'd probably get his foot in his mouth. Ken quickly turned and dashed up the stairs and into his apartment, loudly slamming the door behind him. 

__

What was THAT all about? Aya? Being civil? Ken flopped down on his bed, letting relaxation slowly seep into his tired body. Alright, granted Aya acted 'normal' afterwards, but--something was off... Ken couldn't say whether it was something good or bad. He felt a little guilty though. Ken was the kind of guy that didn't forget a face and he made it a point to be friendly and close with his accquaintances. Ken had worked with Weiß for serveral years now, and it bothered him to no ends that he really knew nothing about the quiet redhead. That look on Aya's face... no one saw anything less than complete and total control in his eyes. They held no emotion and the violet orbs only showed a frigid and dark inward. So to see anything other than that was nonetheless to say weird.

Ken closed his eyes and in front of his eyelids, he could easily envision the Aya he saw earlier. Innocence filled his deep gaze and something else temporarily inhabited them as well. Something Ken knew he was probably familiar with, but just couldn't pinpoint at the moment. Confusion? A wish? Perhaps a longing?

A chuckle could be heard in the otherwise quiet room. _Why am I thinking so hard about this? Oh yeah, that's why..._ Ken always knew Aya was different, to him at least. _Well, of course he is! I mean, not only is he beautiful... And how can you not agree? Have you ever seen hair like that? See, *that* is the kind of color you can never get from a bottle! It's so red and so pretty. And his skin! It's so unnaturally pale! But it's like fragile porcelain and I bet it's soft 'cos he has to take care of it. *I'd* like to take care of it..._

His eyes... I've never seen anything like them. Violet... amethyst eyes. There's more to them than we'll ever know. I've seen him on missions! With discipline and professionalism like that... no way this is the real him! I know it! It has to be! There *is* something there! Despite what everyone else says!

Ken leaned further back in bed and his eyes fluttered as he brought to mind his favorite vision of Aya. One of where Aya was on pristine white silk sheets below him, his normally controlled face flushed, hair damp with sweat and head thrashing, caught in the throes of passion. Passion caused entirely by Ken. Who was he kidding though? He was Hidaka Ken. The Ken the world thought to be that nice boy next door. The one that liked soccer, the one any mother would love to see her daughter bring home. The cute, young man that always smiled and would never hesitate to do something nice for someone.

_What a lie..._ Ken knew they were lies because he spent so much time perfecting his public image. He was a hell-damned murderer! At least Aya didn't put on a facade... _Yeah right, he just mastered it, is all..._ Nonetheless, the abrupt pessimistic views killed his personal little fantasy. Looking down, Ken caught sight of a wet spot on the front of his sweats and grumbled. _Again?! That's the third time this week, Hidaka! Argh!_ He got up to take off his sweats and threw them in the overflowing laundry bin. His boxers were just as wet in the front and he figured a nice, cold shower would help. He threw in his t-shirt as well, and clad in his boxers, turned to go to his bathroom... until he heard a polite, yet firm knocking on his door. "Ken? I'm coming in."

_Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIT! _ Ken quickly whirled around so as Aya entered his bedroom, Ken's backside would be facing him. "Ken? Is this a bad time? I'll come back at another time then..." Aya's voice sounded sad and at the same time confused. "N-no! It's fine! You just caught me changing! I, err, don't care, I mean, we're both guys, right? Who cares? Sooo, tell me, Aya. What can Ken do for you?" he breathed out, letting out a stupid-sounding laugh. Ken heard Aya come closer and sit down on his bed behind him. "First, I must have you understand that whatever is said now is strictly within our confidences and is not to be mentioned. Do you understand that, Ken?" asked Aya. 

So... Aya was going to confide in Ken. Something personal that would be a secret. Ken had an urge to turn around and completely glomp him, and barely caught himself in time to remember he was only wearing his boxers that were wet because of Aya in the first place. Carefully regaining his balance, he responded, "O-of course! You can trust me anytime! So, what can Kenken do for you?" _Com'on already!_

"...I thought you hated to be called that," said Aya quietly. "Really! I don't care, as long as you are comfortable. It doesn't matter... so tell me, what do you want to talk about?" Ken quickly said, stumbling over the words as he spoke them. "Well, for starters, can you face me, Ken? I'm trying to say something and you're staring out the window with your back to me." _Oh nooo..._ Ken inwardly groaned. "Uh, sure, no problem!" And before Aya could react, Ken leapt for the corner of the bed next to Aya and snatched a pillow to put on his lap to cover the embarrassing wet spot. Aya sat back dumbfounded as Ken sweatdropped and put on an innocent, yet sheepish smile.

Aya put back on his serious face and his fingers found fuzzies on the pillow Ken was holding. "Well, you always tell Omi, Kudoh and I that you'd always be there for us if we ever wanted to confide, and I know that the other two had taken you up on your offer. But I know as well that we four have more than our share of traumatizing histories. And I'm glad that you three are trying to live your lives, despite of what we do. 

"I am different in that aspect. I am not that strong a person as you may otherwise believe. And rightfully so. I close myself because although it may seem selfish, I know that I am unable to support the strains and burdens of others on a personal level. I... just am unable to without losing sight of my goals and my purpose in life. I'd... break. There's so much pent up inside and I cannot bring myself to do anything about it, because deep inside, I know that on some level I deserve every bit of hardship and anguish that I get. I'm chained to myself and I cannot break out. What I wanted to know is... Ken, how you do you it? I *know* you don't allow others to share in your own burdens. You selflessly offer others your strength. 

"And yet, you continue to smile. All people look up to you. You work for your community, you seem to have a zest for life. Despite our true professions... our duties to take lives of those not fit to live them. And you harbor the pains of betrayal and lost opprotunity from your own past... how? Continue to kill night after night... and still selflessly live for others? How, Ken? Tell me! Show me how you can be strong for others as well as for yourself! What's your secret?! Ken..." Aya's knuckles tightly clutched the fabric of the pillow situated in Ken's lap and his red head was hung, hiding his face.

Hooooooly crap, no way ANY of that made sense... I *swear*! I'm practically contradicting myself every other sentence and ranting, aaargh!! *pulls hair* I'm still in school and according to my grades and teachers, I cannot write for the life of me and I think I'm starting to see why -.-;;; *mopes over her gazillion page essays awash in a sea of red ink*

Erm, the next part will take some time to put up because I really don't have much written yet. If you're following my other fic, Weiß Newlywed Game!, I should have it done by this weekend if I don't forget about it. Me's going to the United Nations building for a regional Japanese Fair this Monday!! *jumps up and down* XD

Ran: *still within giant hole kami has previously dug and looking for methods to kill himself*

Ken: ...and you'd NEVER believe how incredibly kinky Ran is!

kami: XD REALLY?! Liiiike, what does he do?!

Ran: Why? *looks up to the light emmanating from the top of the pit* God, why must you torture me so? Is this all some sort of giant cosmic joke you're playing on me? Haha, I laughed, GET ME OUT!

kami: *walks over to the brim of the pit* Wanna know why Rannie?

Ran: *contemplates this* Probably not... -.-;; And since when are you god?

Ken: I do it because I love my Rannie! ^__^

kami: Sweet! Yeah, that too, but mainly because I'm ebbil and it hurts the real god! I'm just here to screw with everyone.

Ken: In short, you're insane. Ow! *gets whapped by kami* 

Ran: I *knew* I didn't want to know...

Review pwease!! \^o^/


	4. Chapter Three: Dried White Roses Part II

Reviews are so nice, ne? ^___^ Thank you all for your continued support and letting me live in my pathetic little dream that perhaps I can write decently... This is to Misura (Ken *is* sweet, he cares too much about everyone around him. ^^ I'm glad you enjoy the omake! I love writing em!), Pocky King Windy (Ran ranting, which made me really wonder if his chp was okay. Glad you liked it though, and Ran really is the beautifullest! XD We'll say Yotan's jealous), CherubKatan (O_O Okay! THAT is expanding your horizons! XD We start tonite? *cackles*), LittleIsa (Ken is gonna be the one to pull Ran through this. ^___^ Ebbilness rox!!), Carter Tachikawa (*huggles back* thank you, and G-STRINGS RUUUULE! XD), Astralkitten (oooo, that *is* a nice image... *mind floats away*), Atsureki (okay sweetie, if you're nuts, then I should have been committed YEARS ago...), Koyasu (thanks so much for the lovely reviews and congrats again!), Sardius (Wheee! More KenRan fans!) and faerie_X (*laughs* My grades in english are @_@ Thank you and yeah, Ran was sorta out of character there, but then again, that's was make fanfictions ^^)

Hmm, when first writing this, I thought that the prologue would just stand alone there but now I think it's a nice part and somewhat reflects [my] feelings [when I write] a little better and it's sort of the companion to the real story... Or tell me if you just don't like it and rather have the regular story. These bits will come at random intervals for now.

Standard Disclaimer: 

Ran: ...blahblahblahblah, and that is why I am always right.

kami: @_@

Ken: Zzz... Zzz... Zzz... *mumbles* Apparently when we're in bed, Rannie, I'm always doing something correct, 'cos you're always screaming 'yes' or 'that's it' or something like that... Zzz...

kami: *looks at Ran* XD

Ran: ...Alright, I was mistaken there, but it was only to see if you were paying attention.

kami: So maybe you were also wrong in that Koyasu Takehito and Project Weiß relinquished their rights and gave Weiß to me? *hopeful*

Ran: No, that is wrong and will remain wrong forever.

kami: *cries*

Misc: Shounen-ai, yaoi implications maybe, but none for this chapter. The pairing is Ken x Ran. The main story takes place after the OAVs but before the dramas. This chapter, the prologue, and perhaps others in the future are completely AU and really have no time placement. Physically as to where they are... I don't know. Some people asked whether the voice was god, fate/destiny or maybe Ken's subconscience. I know who the voice is, but I want you readers to put your own face to the voice. Or maybe it has no face at all, which is fine either. Because maybe we all have one of these around us. (*mutters to self* gee, that's helpful... -_-) Reviews are very welcome, flames are not as I will turn the full wrath of my inate insanity on you if so... *cackles*

BTW, _this denotes thought,'this denotes a voice, who that voice is, is entirely up to you'_ *This denotes emphasis*

Liberation Through You - by kamibukurosama

The beautiful seraph walked, though gliding was a more accurate term as his bare feet were barely touching the soil, through a vast, green field. A field whose horizon promised nothing less than an eternity of the same view. The sky overhead was crystalline clear, the most beautiful of blue skies ever imagined. A few lazy, white clouds rolled by. A gentle, warm breeze blew every so often, the kind of breeze that seemed to wrap around your body, embracing it, and suddenly leave you yearning for more. 

It was all so comforting and peaceful. The sun was eternal in its shine and heated the earth.

But it was not enough to soothe the seraph.

His dark, sad eyes gazed upon the never-ending field that most would call a haven, a santuary that was free of gloom, troubles and evil. But the seraph knew that no matter where he went, he could never escape those things. A gentle breeze blew past him and a tiny flash of blue in the expanse of green grass caught his attention.

The seraph hurried over, bent down on his knees and inspected it more closely... it was a tiny sprig that sprouted a small number of blue flowers. Each individual flower opening like a little star. He smiled at the diligent little flower that fought so hard to make a place for itself here, alone, surrounded by the grass blades.

He had an urge to pluck it from the ground and hold it, thinking it would give him a little happiness. His bronzed arm reached down for the base of the tiny flower...

_'I wouldn't do that...'_

Why not? It's a pretty little flower, and I would like to have it.

'That flower is one of its own. Look around, there aren't any others here. And this little one is desperately trying to survive alone. See how it tries to hide among the grass? Let it be. Should that flower become dependent of something else, it would be useless. Its own beauty lies in its solidarity...'

The seraph guiltily jerked his arm back. He simply felt horrible for even considering to pluck that flower. He couldn't stop thinking of how selfish and cold those thoughts he had were. He shouldn't even be alive with thoughts like that! No, he was too... His wet, brown eyes immediately caught another flash of color some distance away. The breeze picked up a little and he again saw it, it wasn't too far. The seraph went over to it in a hurry and found it.

A tiny, single, closed flower. One with vibrant red petals and thorns on its short stem. It seemed that such protection had scared off the grass, as there was a small clearing surrounding the flower bud. Without the meager shade from the grass, the eternal sun shone down mercilessly on the it. Still feeling the pangs of guilt from his earlier thoughts, he was compelled to help this little flower now.

_It's... beautiful. So much potential in this single little bud. But it's all alone here, even surrounded by many. And it's dying because of that! What can I do? Should I get the grass to come closer to it? Convince the flower to get rid of its thorns?_

_'Leave that one be. It is futile to help it.'_

_But why?! It's very clearly suffering, no matter how much it fights to be alone..._

_'And that is why... see, it fights to remain alone. Those thorns will always be there. See the potential and beauty in the bud. It can singularly be the most captivating creature here, but with those thorns... nothing will near it, no matter how tempting it may seem. And that flower knows that. So therefore, let it be. This is its punishment for such behavior, to die slowly and alone...'_

The seraph was astonished to hear such remorselessness for the flower. The flower was precious to him. He didn't know his own reasons, but he wanted do to everything in his power to help it. _...I know! That other flower, the blue one, the one that seemed to be doing well! What if it came here, to be a companion to this one! They're not quite the same, but they both share something that nothing else here does. So therefore they'll compliment each other and now neither of them will be lonely! Yes, I'll do that now, bring that other flower to this one and they'll be happy together. And once that happens, the grass blades will see this happiness and will want to come closer and everyone will benefit! _

And so the seraph hurried back to the little blue flower and with gentle and careful hands, uprooted the flower, cautious of its roots. He then went back to the budding red flower and made a place right next it and transplanted the blue flower there. He stood back and looked at his work.

_'I warned you... Look...' _ And sure enough, the blue flower just didn't look the same as it did in its former location. Of course its petals were as bright and cheerful as ever, but it didn't stand as strong and its leaves weren't as wide and open too. In fact, the flower looked like it was drooping a little. And sure enough, the red flower's thorns grew a bit sharper as the blue flower grew weaker. 

_'Dare you risk everything for the sake of something so hopeless? There is a lot to lose. It isn't too late to put that blue flower back where it once was. Give it up now... _

On closer inspection, the seraph noticed that the red bud's petals slowly opened a little. It wasn't much but surely, it was happening. The blue flower became a little more vibrant as the red flower relinquished some of its heavy protection. But it fluctuated. At random times, either or both flowers weakened or the empty space surrounding them widened. _'Dare you risk it all?'_

A crystal tear fell from his heavenly, warm brown eyes. He gazed intently at the flowers' struggles, offering his tears as a wish, a hope for the futures of the two. He had to believe he did the right thing. 

_Yes, I do. Because I want them to find their happiness, no matter what, even if I can't..._

Okay, I'm sorry this took so long to update. And I know this segment probably didn't make any sense. Oh well, the next chapter will continue with our regular story in any case. Gyah, I don't know where to go and I have tests all this week and I, nyeeeh! *pulls on hair* @_@ *takes deep breath* Oh! Before I forget, Happy Birthday to Windy-kun! (*huggles*) and congrats once again to Koyasu-chan for an inhumanly CUTE baby! I'll do the well-wishes properly soon I hope ^^;; Now, I know this is your favorite part, the time when my sugar level rises unnaturally high and I finally lose it... *bangs head*

_To recap, Ran in still stuck in a pit previously dug by kami, and Ken is obliviously ranting on and on to kami about how much of a sex fiend our Rannie really is._

Ken: And he really *is* that ticklish! Especially behind his... *leans in to whisper*

kami: *turns all red*

Ran: O_O I don't even want to know. All I do know is that I. want. to. kill. you.

kami: *scared and looks to Ken*

Ken: *has his eyes closed and is chuckling to himself at random intervals*

Ran: Why, hello there. *is suddenly behind kami, katana in hand*

kami: ... *sees empty pit* O_o uh-oh... *runs away*

Ran: *chases*

kami: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! *stops suddenly and gives an ebbil smile*

Ran: *confused*

kami: *runs behind Ran, digs in and pulls up on his...* XD So Ken WAS right! *...thong, giving him the wedgie of his life*

Ran: X_x

Ken: *peers at Ran then at kami* That was so wrong... *winces*

kami: *chibis and points* He started it...

O_O;; Erm, review please?


End file.
